That Baby and Us
by kingqueen0804
Summary: Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan, pelajar SMA yang harus tinggal bersama karena ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba datang seorang bayi laki-laki yang hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Akankah mereka akan mengurus bayi itu atau justru membiarkannya? SEVENTEEN JEONGCHEOL/SEUNGHAN (Jeonghan x Seungcheol) (Seungcheol x Jeonghan), BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**That Baby and Us**

 **Chapter 1**

"Apa?! _Eomma_ dan _App_ a akan pindah ke New York dua hari lagi?" tiba-tiba di suatu malam yang sunyi dan tenang dikejut kan oleh teriakan seorang pemuda berambut panjang sebahu dan memiliki wajah yang cantik.

"Iya, kami akan tinggal di sana dalam beberapa bulan, ah tidak mungkin setahun atau dua tahun. Kau tahu kan, _eomma_ mu adalah seorang ilmuwan yang salah satu perusahaan di sana meminta _eomma_ mu untuk bekerja di perusahaan tersebut. Tentu saja _appa_ akan menemani dan membantu _eomma."_ jawab sang ayah pada anak nya

"Terus bagaimana dengan nasibku?"

"Terserah kau Jeonghan-ah. Kau mau ikut bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_ atau tinggal disini." sang ibu pun ikut berbicara.

"Kalau aku ikut bersama kalian, aku harus pindah sekolah lagi, berinteraksi dengan lingkungan baru, teman baru, dan lainnya. _Eomma app_ a, apa kau tak kasihan terhadap ku?"

Ayah dan ibu Jeonghan hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan dari anaknya.

"Kalau kau tetap memilih disini, belum tentu kau akan tetap bersekolah di sekolah mu sekarang, nak?"

"Maksud _eomm_ a?"

" _Eomma,_ akan menitip kan mu pada sahabat lama _eomma_ yang tinggal di Daegu."

"Daegu? Siapa dia _eomm_ a?"

"Kau ingat Choi _ahjussi_? Ya dia sahabat lama _eomma_ dan _app_ a. Ah, dia mempunyai putra yang usianya sebaya dengan mu. Dulu kau sering bermain dengannya."

Jeonghan hanya mengerutkan dahi nya sambil mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat apapun tuh."

"Ah mungkin saja waktu itu umurmu masih terlalu kecil."

"Terus, kalau aku tinggal sama mereka di Daegu, aku juga harus pindah sekolah juga kesana?"

"Iya sayang, sekolah mu akan pindah ke sana. _Appa_ sudah mengurus semua surat-surat kepindahmu. Iya kan _app_ a?"

"Ah ye. Tadi siang, _appa_ ke kantor kepala sekolah dan mengajukan surat penguduran diri mu Jeonghan-ah. Dan besok adalah hari terakhir di sekolah mu yang sekarang."

" _App_ a! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu ku dulu?"

"Kalau _appa_ memberitahu mu, pasti kau akan menolak untuk pindah. Sudah sana tidur! Ini sudah malam!"

" _Ne eomma.."_

 **Jeonghan POV**

Ibu dan ayah ku akan pindah ke New York secara mendadak. Ayah bilang, ibu ku akan nekerja di suatu perusahaan disana, dan ayah akan menemaninya. Iya, ibu ku adalah seorang ilmuwan, ia selalu menciptakan suatu karya-karya terbaru yang belum pernah ada di dunia ini. Dulu waktu umurku 10 tahun, ibu ku pindah bekerja ke Tokyo, dan otomatis kami sekeluarga pun pindah ke sana. Di Tokyo, kami tinggal disana 7 tahun, dan kami pun kembali lagi ke Seoul. Dan baru 1 tahun kami tinggal di Seoul, orang tua ku harus pindah ke New York, sedangkan aku, aku dititipkan pada sahabat lama ayah dan ibuku yang berada di Daegu. Aku ingat ia Choi _ahjussh_ i, tapi ibu ku bilang, ia punya anak yang seumuran dengan ku, namanya kalau tidak salah, Choi Seung...han? Seung...min? Arrgghh aku lupa namanya, yang jelas kami terkahir bertemu waktu kami berumur 4 tahun. Aku harus tinggal disana dan otomatis aku pindah sekolah di sana. Akhh, rasa nya menyebalkan harus berkenalan lagi dengan teman baru, beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, dan itu sangat membosankan. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang menimpali aku terjadi lagi. Ya selama aku tinggal di Tokyo aku memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutku. Dan setelah aku pindah kembali ke Seoul, menjadi siswa pindahan kembali, aku sering d _i bully_ oleh teman-teman perempuan ku, mungkin mereka iri dengan wajah ku yang mungkin lebih cantik dari mereka, dan aku juga sering digoda oleh siswa laki-laki di sekolahku. Tapi tak apa aku pindah ke Daegu, setidaknya aku masih bisa memakai bahasa keseharianku 'bahasa korea', daripada aku ikut dengan orang tua ku ke New York dan harus kembali belajar bahasa baru.

 **Author POV**

2 hari kemudian...

 _Incheon Interanational Airpor_ t

"Jeonghan sayang _eomma_ dan _appa_ pergi dulu ya... Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan kau menyusahkan Choi _ahjussh_ i dan bertemanlah dengan putra nya. Kau jangan nakal di sekolah baru mu."

" _Ne eomma.."_

"Dan satu hal lagi _eomma_ sudah meletakkan alamat Choi _ahjusshi_ di dekat meja telefon, disana juga ada ongkos buat pergi ke Daegu. Setelah nya jika kau kehabisan, kau minta saja _appa,_ dia akan mentransferkan ke rekening mu."

" _Ne eomma._ Aku mengerti."

"Sudah _yeobo_ pesawatnya sebentat lagi _take off._ Jeonghan-ah kita berangkat dulu ya.." ayah Jeonghan mengusap-usap kan tangannya pada rambut putra nya.

" _Ne appa,_ ketika kalian sudah sampai jangan lupa mengabariku."

"Itu pasti Jeonghan-ah. Kami pergi dulu."

Orang tuan Jeonghan pun meninggalkan nya, untuk segera naik ke pesawat. Jeonghan pun hanya melihat kepergian orang tua nya sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jeonghan pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan bersiap-siap membereskan semua pakaian, dan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa untuk pindah ke Daegu besok.

Esok harinya...

Jeonghan berada dalam bus. Ia dalam perjalanan ke Daegu. Ia hanya memandang ke arah jendela. Ia merenung, memikirkan kenyamanan nya nanti ketika ia tinggal disana. Karena terlalu lelah ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak karena perjalanan masih memakan waktu kurang lebih 5 jam.

Setelah 5 jam berlalu, akhirnya bus pun berhenti di terminal Daegu. Jeonghan pun turun dari bus. Ia segera keluar dari terminal dan memakai taksi untuk mencari rumah Choi _ahjusshi._ Setelah berkeliling mencari rumah Choi _ahjusshi,_ taksi pun berhenti di rumah sebuah rumah bercat putih yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi memiliki halaman rumah yang luas. Jeonghan pun segeran turun dari taksi, dan memberikan tip pada supir taksi tersebut.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida agasshi."_ setelah itu taksi itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya kembali. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum. Ia selalu dikira wanita oleh orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Jeonghan pun segera masuk ke halaman rumah yang luas tersebut.

"Wah sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal disini. Ini lebih nyaman dari yang aku kira." batinnya.

Jeonghan pun masuk ke teras rumah, dan segera menuju pinta masuk dan mengetuk nya.

" _Annyeonghasseo, chogi sarami gajeongeseo?"_ (Apakah ada orang dirumah?")

" _Ne chankkamanyeo.._ "(Ya tunggu sebentar..."

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki tua yang umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan orang tua Jeonghan.

" _Annyeonghasseo ahjusshi,"_ Jeonghan menundukkan kepala nya memberi salam pada Choi _ahjusshi._

"Ah kau, Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan."

" _Ne,_ Jeonghan _imnid_ a."

" _Neo neomu yeppoyo._ Ku kira kau tadi seorang wanita, ternyata bukan. Ayo silahkan masuk."

" _Gamsahamnida ahjussh_ i."

Jeonghan pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. "Wah rumah ini benar-benar sangat nyaman." batin Jeonghan sambil terus memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Nah, Jeonghan-ah ini kamar mu."

Choi _ahjussh_ i menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang akan menjadi kamar Jeonghan.

"Maaf kamar nya mungkin tidak terlalu besar, tidak seperti kamarmu di Seoul."

"Ah _ahjusshi_ jangan bilang begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku nyaman disini." Jeonghan pun tersenyum pada Choi _ahjusshi._

"Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi yang di ruang tengah sana."

"Ah _ye,_ aku mengerti."

"Silahkan, mungkin kau ingin istirahat, aku tinggal dulu."

" _Ne..gamsahamnida ahjussh_ i."

Jeonghan membawa tas nya masuk ke kamar barunya. Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas. Ranjang nya tidak terlalu empuk. Tapi bagi Jeonghan ini sudah cukup untuk melepas penatnya.

***  
Jeonghan pun merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Ah aku lelah sekali." monolog Jeonghan. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. "Kau tidak boleh tertidur Yoon Jeonghan. Kau belum mandi." batinnya.

Jeonghan pun segera bangun dari ranjang dan mengambil peralatan mandi nya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Kamar mandinya juga cukup nyaman. Sepertinya berendam air hangat bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahku." monolog Jeonghan.  
Selagi Jeonghan berada di kamar mandi, putra dari Choi _ahjusshi_ datang.

" _Appa,_ aku pulang."

" _Eoh,_ Seungcheol-ah kau pulang?"

" _Appa,_ kau dimana?"

"Aku didapur.." teriak Choi _ahjussh_ i. Seungcheol pun langsung menghampiri ayahnya.

" _Appa,_ apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau membuat makanan banyak sekali?"

"Ah, kau tahu anak sahabat _appa_ dulu, ia juga teman kecil mu. Ia sudah datang tadi sore. Jadi ini _appa_ memasak makanan banyak untuk makan malam kita."

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Baiklah kalau gitu, aku mandi dulu _appa."_

Belun sempat Choi _ahjusshi_ memberitahu putranya bahwa di dalam kamar mandi ada Jeonghan, Seungcheol sudah melesat pergi meninggalkannya di dapur.

Choi _ahjusshi_ hanya tersenyum. "Biarkan saja." monolognya.

Jeonghan sedang berendam air hangat.

"Ahh nyamannya..."

Selagi ia menikmati kegiatannya, tiba-tiba saja gagang ointu kamar mandi bergerak dan...

Cklek..

Pintu kamar mandi itu pun terbuka.

"Ya Jeonghan-ah, _neo pabo-ya!_ Mengapa kau lupa mengunci pintunya?" batinnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Pintu kamar mandi itu akhirnya terbuka lebar. Seseorang itu hendak masuk, tapi ia hanya terpaku di depan pintu melihat pemandangan yang baru baginya...

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Preview_**

 _Jeonghan sedang berendam air hangat._

 _"Ahh nyamannya..."_

 _Selagi ia menikmati kegiatannya, tiba-tiba saja gagang ointu kamar mandi bergerak dan..._

 _Cklek.._

 _Pintu kamar mandi itu pun terbuka._

 _"Ya Jeonghan-ah, neo pabo-ya! Mengapa kau lupa mengunci pintunya?" batinnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri._

 _"Bagaimana denganku? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."_

 _Pintu kamar mandi itu akhirnya terbuka lebar. Seseorang itu hendak masuk, tapi ia hanya terpaku di depan pintu melihat pemandangan yang baru baginya..._

" _Ya_ k! Apa yang kau lihat!" Jeonghan pun langsung mengambil gayung yang dekat dengan tangan nya lalu melemparkan nya dan tepat sasaran.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berada di meja makan untuk siap makan malam. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan saling bertatapan penuh dengan emosi dan amarah. Choi _ahjussh_ i hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua nya.

"Kalian pasti sudah sangat lupa ya? Bukannya kalian dulu sering bermain bersama?" Choi _ahjusshi_ memulai percakapan diantara mereka terlebih dahulu.

" _App_ a, kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku kalau tadi ada dia di kamar mandi. Jadi kepala ku jadi ngga benjol begini deh." ucap Seungcheol pada ayahnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala nya yang tadi terkena lemparan gayung dari Jeonghan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mandi lama sekali seperti perempuan, sudah gitu pintunya tidak di kunci lagi. Dasar perempuan jadi-jadian!"

"Yak! Apa kau bilang? Aku perempuan jadi-jadian? Aku ini laki-laki sepertimu! Kau juga kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu nya dulu, hah?"

"Sudah sudah kalian jangan bertengkar. Ayo kita makan, nanti makanannya dingin."

Mereka akhirnya pun makan masih dalam penuh emosi. Mereka masih saja saling pandang.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan malam, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telfon rumah berdering. Seungcheol pun bangkit dari kursi dan hendak menganngakat telfon tersebut, tetapi dicegat oleh ayahnya.

"Biarkan saja _app_ a yanga angkat. Kau temani Jeonghan disini."

Seungcheol kembali menatap Jeonghan, masih dengan tatapan penuh emosinya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Kau terpesona sama kecantikan aku?"

"Cih, aku? Terpesona dengan perempuan jadi-jadian sepertimu? Jangan harap!"

"Yak! Sudah kubilang aku laki-laki! Bukan perempuan jadi-jadian!"

"Hey, sudah-sudah. Mengapa kalian masih saja bertengkar. Ah ya, anak-anak _appa_ ingin bicara sama kalian." Choi _ahjusshi_ pun datang menghampiri mereka setelah menutup telfon.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan pun terdiam dan menyimak apa yang akan Choi _ahjusshi_ katakan.

"Begini, Seungcheol-ah Jeonghan-ah, barusan _appa_ baru menerima kabar dari _harabeoji_ di Hongkong, kalau _halmeoni_ mu sakit, dan ingin _appa_ ada di sana."

" _Mwo, halmeoni_ sakit? Aku ikut ke Hongkong ya?"

"Tidak bisa Seungcheol-ah, sekolah mu bagaimana? Sepertinya _appa_ juga akan lama disana. Lagian disini juga ada Jeonghan, masa kamu tinggalin dia sendirian?"

"Tak apa _ahjusshi_ aku sendirian disini daripada harus tinggal berdua dengan Seung..."

"Seungcheol! Nama ku Seungcheol!"

"Nah iya, Seungcheol."

"Keputusan _appa_ sudah bulat. Seungcheol kau tidak usah ikut ke Hongkong. Temani Jeonghan disini!"

"Ta, ta, tapi _appa?"_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sudah apa mau bereskan pakaian _appa_ dulu. Setelah itu _appa_ berangkat ke bandara."

" _Mwo_ malam ini juga?" tanya Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bersamaan.

" _Ne,_ memang kenapa?"

" _Aniya._ " jawab Seungcheol dan Jeonghan kompak.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit Choi _ahjusshi_ membereskan pakaiannya, ia bersiap untuk pergi ke bandara. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan pun mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu.

" _App_ a, kau yakin pergi sendiri ke bandara, tidak perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak Seungcheol-ah, _appa_ bisa naik taksi."

" _Ahjusshi,_ bagaimana dengan tiket pesawatnya, apakah sudah dapat? Dan kapan jadwal terbangnya?"

"Aku sudah titip sama temanku yang bekerja di sana. Jam terbang nya mungkin besok pagi atau besok siang. Ah, baiklah _apa_ berangkat dulu. Kalian hati-hati ya. Jangan bertengkar terus."

Setelah melihat kepergian Choi _ahjusshi,_ kini tinggal hanya ada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Mereka masih saling emosi karena kejadian tadi sore. Setelah menutup pintu, Seungcheol memulai kembali pertengkaran diantara mereka.

"Yak! Kau! Permpuan jadi-jadian!"

"Yak! Aku juga nama! Nama ku Yoon Jeonghan, bukan perempuan jadi-jadian!"

"Baiklah Yoon Jeonghan! Minta maaf lah pada ku! Kepala ku masih sakit tahu!"

"Aku? Minta maaf sama kamu? Jangan harap! Aku kan sudah bilang kau yang salah, kau tidak punya sopan santun apa?!"

"Arrgghh sudah lah, capek ngomong sama perempuan jadi-jadian seperti kamu!" Seungcheol pun berjalan gontai dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang nama ku Yoon Jeonghan! Bukan perempuan jadi-jadian!"

 **Seungcheol POV**

Akh.. Lelah sekali hari ini. Bertengkar sama perempuan jadi-jadian tidak ada ujungnya. Kalau diliat-liat untuk ukuran pria, dia cantik juga. Baru kali ini aku melihat pria cantik seperti dia. Apalagi kalau sudah marah-marah, coba saja dia sekali-kali tersenyum. Tidak, tidak apa yang bayangkan Choi Seungcheol. Kau tidak boleh terpesona olehnya.

 **Jeonghan POV**

Apa-apaan dia, memanggilku perempuan jadi-jadian. Awas saja kau Choi Seungcheol! Heuh! Kalau dilihat-lihat dia tampan juga, apalagi kalau sudah tersenyum.

Tidak tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Yoon Jeonghan. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini.

Esok pagi nya...

Jeonghan bangun lebih awal, ia lalu keluar rumah dan merentangkan tangan nya menikmati udara pagi.

"Hah.. Segarnya..." batin Jeonghan.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan nya, melihat seluruh halaman rumah. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada suatu objek, sebuah kardus yang lumayan besar di dekat gerbang.

"Itu apa kalau tidak salah tadi malam tidak ada kardus itu?" monolog Jeonghan. Ia pun segera menghampiri kardus itu, untuk memastikannya. Ia melangkah dengan pelan. Mata nya pun terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kardus itu. Seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang, ditemani oleh boneka teddy bear nya.

Jeonghan pun segera lari masuk ke dalam rumah, dan membangunkan Seungcheol.

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol! _Ireon_ a! _Ireon_ a!"

"Ehm.. Ada apa? Ini masih pagi. Dan kau tahu ini hari minggu. Kau menganggu tidur ku saja!"

"Yak! Ada bayi di depan rumah! Kau bangunlah!"

"Bayi? Apa kau bilang bayi?!"

Jeonghan mengangguk kan kepala nya. Seungcheol pun segera turun dari kasurnya dan bersama Jeonghan langsung menuju pintu gerbang.

Setelah mereka di sana, bayi itu sudah terbangun dan ia pun tersenyum pada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan dan mengatakan..

"Mama? Papa?"

"Mwo?! Yak! Kita bukan orang tuamu?!"

Bayi itu pun mulai menangis. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan panik.

"Duh, Seungcheol-ah kita harus gimana? Bayi ini nangis? Kamu sih teriakin dia segala!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita memang bukan orang tuanya kan?"

Jeonghan pun berjongkok dan segera menggendong bayi itu.

"Cup cup, jangan menangis lagi ya adik kecil. _Hyung_ disini." Jeonghan pun tersenyum, sambil mengusap helaian rambut bayi itu. Melihat senyuman Jeonghan bayi itu pun berhenti menangis. Seungcheol terdiam menatap Jeonghan. Ia seperti tersihir oleh apa yang dipandangnya tadi.

"Ia tersenyum? Dan senyuman itu..., cantik sekali dia.." batinnya. Seungcheol pun tersenyum senyum-senyum sendiri.

Jeonghan pun melihat ke arah Seungcheol.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat? Mengapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Seungcheol pun tersadar "Ah.. Ye?"

"Daripada kau bengong kayak tadi, ambil tas itu, siapa tau ada pesan petunjuk bayi ini."

"Baiklah." Seungcheol pun memungut tas yang tadi ada di samping kardus tersebut. Seungcheol pun membuka tas itu dan melihat isinya.

"Astaga!"

"Ada apa?" Jeonghan pun penasaran dan langusng melihat isi tas itu juga. Ia lihat hanya sepasang baju dan celana bayi.

"Apa tidak surat tentang bayi ini? Dan alasan bayi ini mengapa dititipkan sama kita?"

Seungcheol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan bayi ini terus menerus memakai dua pasang pakaian ini kan setiap harinya?"

"Baiklah, mumpung hari ini hari minggu. Kita keluar jalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

Seungcheol pun mengetuk kepala Jeonghan dengan tangannya, "Apa kau bodoh? Ya tentu saja kita beli pakaian dan keperluan bayi ini."

"Ah.. Ya ya ya, ternyata pria seperti mu peduli juga."

"Mama.. Papa..." tiba-tiba saja bayi itu menarik rambut panjang Jeonghan dan baju Seungcheol, dan membuat jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat. Karena jarak yang dekat tersebut, mata Jeonghan dan Seungcheol saling bertatapan, membuat jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Mungkin sampai terdengar oleh keduanya.

"Yak! Kau lepaskan kami!" teriak Jeonghan dan Seungcheol pada bayi itu. Tapi bayi itu tidak menghiraukan mereka dan masih saja tersenyum tanpa dosa. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Seungcheol melepaskan genggaman bayi itu pada bajunya dengan kasar. Karena sikap kasar Seungcheol, bayi itu kembali menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, huaaaaahaa..mamaaa" bayi itu menangis dalam gendongan Jeonghan dan masih menganggap Jeonghan ibunya.

"Aisssh, sudahlah kau jangan menangis lagi. Cup cup cup.. Ayo kita masuk. Tinggalkan dia disni." Jeonghan dan bayo itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Seungcheol sendiri. Seungcheol pun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah juga.

Seungcheol melihat Jeonghan sedang tersenyum pada bayi itu. Ia jadi membayangkan jika Jeonghan adalah istrinya dan bayi itu adalah anaknya.

"Seungcheol-ah apa kau masih punya persediaan susu? Susu yang di kulkas sudah habis, ku rasa bayi inj pasti lapar."

Seungcheol pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Susu? Ah ada, ku rasa _appa_ menyimpannya di lemari atas."

"Ah baiklah aku akan mengambilnya."

Jeonghan berusaha mengambil kotak susu yang ada di dalam lemari, tapi apa daya tinggi nya mencapai lemari tersebut. Seungcheol pun menghampiri nya dan membantu Jeonghan untuk mengambil kotak susu tersebut. Ketika Jeonghan hampir menyentuh kotak sus tersebut, Seungcheol juga menyentuh kotak itu, dan membuat tangan mereka menempel tak sengaja. Jeonghan pun kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya yang tersentuh Seungcheol. Seungcheol pun mengambil kotak susu, dan menyerahkan nya pada Jeonghan.

"Ini kotak susu nya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang. Aku mau mandi dulu." Seungcheol pun tersenyum sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya di rambut Jeonghan. Hal itu membuat wajah Jeonghan memerah.

Seungcheol menghentikan langkah nya, dan berbalik. "Jangan tersipu malu begitu. Cepat berikan makanan pada anak kita. Dia sudah lapar." Seungcheol pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu anak kita?! Yak! Choi Seungcheol!"

 **TBC**


End file.
